


西西列弗比亚山顶的鲜花

by mollinism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollinism/pseuds/mollinism
Summary: 美丽新世界AU育婴室主管α俊×历史学家α八
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 13





	西西列弗比亚山顶的鲜花

徐明浩往嘴里塞了一片性激素口香糖，嚼得腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，“徐明浩您好。”一个金发碧眼的β拉开凳子亲热地坐在他身边，“您好。”徐明浩垂下眼睛看了看面前这个β，圆圆脸脸颊上一点俏皮的雀斑，还挺讨人喜欢的，“有什么事情吗？”

“我是历史研究组新来的实习生β，很早就仰慕您的大名，今天特意来跟您打一声招呼。”

徐明浩耐着性子和活泼的β寒暄了几句之后打发她走了。“果然α就是不一样，长得可真精致。”徐明浩听到金发的β按捺不住激动地跟另一位红发的β说。“我可不想当α，α太聪明了，我们β就不用像α那么辛苦地工作。不过你也真是，被分到这个部门实习，这算什么呀，历史可是……”

历史都是垃圾。

徐明浩抬头看着远去哄笑成一团的β，并不在意，只是低下头从文件袋里抽出一叠资料读了起来，那是从赤道附近的野蛮人保留地1107号传真来的考查报告，只有青少年智力水平的γ负责在危险的实地执行α分配的调查任务。

胎生，哦，如果给年轻的β实习生听见这个词汇想必要羞红了脸，胎生的人类繁衍方式早已被伟大的波坎诺夫斯基程序取代，在这里所有人都是由国家控制中心制造出来的，在试管里就被决定了出生的等级，高智商的α，聪明的β，令人讨厌的笨拙的γ和δ，以及最糟糕的、批量克隆的愚蠢丑陋的多生子ε。

家、家庭、父母、兄弟姐妹……这些词汇足以让一个福帝纪元的现代人局促不安了，多么可怕而又淫荡，过去和自己拥有相同形态的人类不可理喻地和另一个建立疯狂的亲密关系，在逼仄、肮脏、混乱、嘈杂的空间里面，喷薄的感情占据他们愚昧的脑子，“哦我的心肝，我的宝贝，我的爱。”同时现代人也无法理解多夫多妻、早恋、同性恋的禁忌，所有的孩童从5岁就开始玩基础性游戏，这些再正常不过的东西为什么会被绑上滑稽的十字架烧死，ε都知道应该往胸口上划T字，不过徐明浩知道那只是一种古老的宗教。

太糟糕了，历史就像是这些词汇，都是令人嗤之以鼻的垃圾。即使所有人都理所应当地抹杀这些东西的存在，守着这堆不堪入目的东西还要拆解开来研究的工作却被创造出来，分配给高智商的α，徐明浩就是蹲守在从荒淫、疾病、胎生进入秩序、文明、稳定的大门口，陈朽而孤独的守墓人。

徐明浩其实热爱自己的工作，不仅仅是因为所有人在出生之前就被设定成热爱工作，还有他确实和别的α不太一样。

团结服务日还有一个小时，已经坐在会场里的徐明浩有些悠闲地看了看一眼怀表，翘着脚继续翻看这他的报告。圆桌上目前只有两三个人坐着，过了一会陆陆续续又来了几个。“时间到了，还有几个α没有来，我们再等一会。”

徐明浩整天整天的呆在研究室里面，再加上他工作的原因或多或少地沾上了些许原始人的陋习，没有几个α和他亲近，圆桌周围摆了13把椅子，还剩下他左边的一把空着。

“抱歉，我来晚了，我的ε突然大哭大叫我没有办法。”徐明浩听到几声毫不掩饰的嘘声。

“文俊辉先生，您迟到了7分钟，下次注意。”主持人严肃地说。

“好的好的，我下次一定注意。”文俊辉拉开徐明浩旁边的座椅坐下，掀起一整风，凉得徐明浩打了一个冷颤。

文俊辉？是那个收养了ε的0610号育婴室的主管α文俊辉？即使每天呆在研究室里，这样不同寻常的大新闻徐明浩还是略有耳闻的，他交叉着手指支在下巴上仔仔细细打量着身旁的α，眉眼俊朗、鼻梁高挺，染成灰绿色的头发往后梳得整整齐齐，即使在普遍英俊漂亮的α里面也算特别好看的那一拨。

这么漂亮体面的α怎么会收养一个ε呢？穿灰色衣服的ε可太糟糕了，又丑又蠢，睡眠教育往大脑里面植入的阶级歧视自然而然地占据了徐明浩的思想，不过没有时间再给他考虑了。

13把椅子上都已经坐满了，小组成员到齐了，形成完美无缺的团结圈，男人女人们交替着坐，静静等待伟大的集会将他们之间的膈膜打破，形成一个快活团结的整体。

“哦，福帝。”主持人虔诚地闭上双眼在胸口划一个T字。所有人都与他一道闭上眼睛，“福帝。”主持人打开合成音乐装置，柔和的鼓点和管弦乐刺激着等待服务的人的耳膜，同时让圆桌上的男女们互相传递一杯溶解了过量嗦麻的冰沙。

两周一次的团结服务日是徐明浩唯一食用嗦麻的日子，知道事情的α都无法相信他居然拒绝嗦麻，拒绝在长期高负荷工作后的空闲里，用两片嗦麻让自己放一个魂游天外的嗦麻假期。“嗦麻会让你快乐。”徐明浩总是微微笑着推开递来白色药片的手，“不，我讨厌嗦麻的甜味。”

冰沙的温度让徐明浩的胃抽搐起来，他的眉头短暂地皱在了一起，不一会儿又被嗦麻刺激皮层产生的热纾解开来。他把金属质地的杯子递给名叫文俊辉的α，他接过去吞咽了一大口，快活地咂巴咂巴嘴，眯起眼睛像一只舒适的大猫。到文俊辉为止所有人都服下了嗦麻，主持人在胸口划下第二个T字，大家开始齐声朗诵赞美诗。

“  
我们13个人 愿意合为一体  
像奔赴大海的河流  
我们将融化成为伟大的存在  
我们渴望死亡 因为我们的终结  
就是更伟大的存在的开始  
为了伟大的降临 为了伟大的诞生  
我们欢喜 我们庆祝 我们荣幸  
因为我就是你 你就是我  
”

一首接一首地念下去，人们越来越激动，声音越来越高亢，嗦麻的药效随着鼓点慢慢侵入全身。他们在欢欣雀跃的盛会里面赞美着对方，赞美着福帝，赞美睡眠教育和波坎诺夫斯基程序，他们热泪盈眶，五脏六腑都充斥着爱、渴望、怜悯与快活，徐明浩有些沉醉了。“狂欢舞蹈吧，快活的福帝……”13个人围成一个圈尽情地舞动着，整齐划一地伴着节奏地拍打着前一个人的屁股，皮肉敲击的声音与他们的心灵与福帝的感召一起合为一体，完满快活美丽神圣的13点圆。仿佛要跳到末日尽头的圆在音乐戛然而止的刹那分崩离析，α们倒在地上幸福地喘息着。徐明浩满头大汗，由于平时总不按时服用嗦麻，一点点剂量对于一次团结服务来说有些太多，他面色潮红像被孵化室里被试管囚禁的精子与卵子一样躺在那里，挪动不了手脚。

“这一切可太美妙了。”他像一个木偶一样被人拾起来塞进怀里抱着，“历史学家徐明浩您好，我是α文俊辉。”徐明浩的余光看见一点点灰绿色的头发，“您认识我？”他说不了话，也不清醒，只能迷迷糊糊地在心里问。他任由热乎乎的手把他翻过来然后插进下面，徐明浩脑子里面是文俊辉漂亮的脸蛋和他的ε，他好像在和文俊辉的多生子ε做爱，又好像在这张脸做。会堂里面还有几具穿着绿色衣服的α在做爱，嗦麻让情绪统统消解成为快乐，所有人都在快乐，所有人都拥有彼此，徐明浩一瞬间体会到属于现代人社会阶级的强烈归属感与满足感。

“听说您又约了团结服务日上认识的α文俊辉？”金发的β实习生抱着笔记本好奇地瞪大了眼睛，“他收养了一只ε诶。”徐明浩脱掉防护服和口罩从化验室里走出来，用一只软管对准胸口喷了一些激素香水，纷纷扬扬的水滴一瞬间覆盖住原始人的气味，“有什么不妥吗？我还挺喜欢他的，好看又温柔，是贴心的伴侣。”

“伴侣？”金发β几乎失声尖叫起来，“可是您都和他交往两个月了！您应该考虑多找几个男人或女人，所有人都讨厌强烈的感情和长期的性伴侣。”

“放心好了，至少我还没有对他感到腻烦，他也没有对我感到生气。”徐明浩不以为意，耸了耸肩利索地换好绿色的常服，“毕竟那也只是两个月而已，我走了，今晚还要和他出去。”

徐明浩说不上来是文俊辉对自己的兴趣更大还是他对自己研究的原始人历史更有兴趣，虽然他觉得自己在文俊辉眼中似乎对他的兴趣远大过他收养的ε。

“尝尝这盘哈密瓜慕斯蛋糕，我知道你不喜欢嗦麻，已经让后厨剂量放到最小了。”文俊辉推过来一碟造型好看的甜点，顺便把徐明浩空闲的一只手软软地捏在掌心，“再和我讲讲你最近研究的东西吧。”

“最近从1107号原始人保留地的印第安人聚落区里，γ们搜查到一本宗教典籍，我根据原始人造字的原理基本破解了文字，内容嘛几乎都和我们先前发现的宗教一致，没有什么特别的。”徐明浩挑一小块蛋糕喂给文俊辉，“你知道吗，在原始人保留地，我们现在这样是被社会所忌讳的，因为胎生带来的是偏执、极端和忠贞，是堕落和痛苦，性别对立、阶级混乱与失去秩序。”

文俊辉倒吸了一口凉气，因为在他们婴儿期重复了62000遍的睡眠教育告诉他们“绝对维护阶级与秩序”，任何一样的破坏都仿佛世界末日一般令人畏惧。“那么……家呢？”文俊辉沉默良久，慕斯蛋糕几乎整个都借着徐明浩的手进了自己的肚子后他才缓缓地开口。

“你如果愿意带我去看看你的ε，我会非常乐意给你讲讲关于家的课题。”

文俊辉咬住自己的下嘴唇，又沉默了一会，用力点点头，“好，我答应你。”

相比徐明浩研究室里昏暗的猩红色，文俊辉主管的0610号育婴室看起来敞亮了许多，阳光从长廊上均匀分布着的窗格里面照射进来，沿着墙壁放置着几百张一模一样的小床，现在床上并没有ε，因为现在刚好是午间活动时间。

“我平时会把我的ε和所有的多生子放在一起，因为毕竟α的生长环境对于ε来说并不适合。”文俊辉冲着站在一旁的γ护士点点头，她转过身去外面的公园里面把所有的ε带回育婴室。徐明浩有些不适，他仿佛被令人反胃的灰色淹没了，ε眼睛相距很远并且呆滞无神，身材矮小，吵闹又愚笨，鼻涕糊得满脸都是，ε们没完没了地涌进来，无厘头地撞在徐明浩和文俊辉的小腿上，文俊辉感到徐明浩的不安，安慰性地摸了摸他的头发。

“护士，现在这个时间应该给他们上课了。”文俊辉看了一眼手表。

护士拿出书本和鲜花，ε们一拥而上去争抢它们，过了一会当ε们开始享受书本与鲜花带给他们的欢愉的时候，拉下开关对所有的婴儿进行电击，一瞬间啼哭和嘶喊充斥了整个屋子。当护士们再把书本上漂亮的图案和香喷喷的鲜花靠近他们时，ε惊恐地一边嚎哭一边向后躲避。

“ε没有获取知识和玩乐的权利，社会只需要他们具有5岁的智商和行动力，书本和鲜花会降低他们的效率。”文俊辉解释说。

“不过明浩，你有看出什么不一样吗？”徐明浩的表情困惑得可爱，文俊辉忍不住捏了一把。“那个ε，”文俊辉指着远处独自坐着的一只ε，“他出生的时候β在他的试管里面少加了1g酒精，卵子的活性没有抑制到ε层级，也就是说，它现在拥有γ的智商，虽然看起来还是一只ε。”

“那你是怎么发现的呢？”

“去年这一批婴儿刚到的时候，护士就报告给我有一只ε不论接受多少次电击始终会爬着去拿鲜花，然后有一天夜里，我巡查的时候发现他独自在月光下坐着，仔细听着睡眠教育无限循环播放的广播，手里捏着一朵干枯的花。他告诉我说，西西列弗比亚的山顶开满了鲜花。”

“从那一瞬间我就决定收养他，虽然这个词汇来源于胎生的原始社会，我还是这样决定了。那些α说我在妄图构建一个‘家’，我当实习生的时候听主管说过，家是由……父亲、母亲和胎儿组成，是……痛苦、堕落和淫荡。”

文俊辉涨红了脸，局促不安的声音越来越微弱，谈论这些词汇对于除了历史学家之外的现代人来说未免太强人所难，他抬起头看了一眼饶有兴趣的徐明浩，窘迫地松开他的手，走到屋子那头把他的ε抱了过来。

ε一见到徐明浩就扑腾着想要离他近一点，嘴里含含糊糊地嘟囔着，“漂亮，漂亮。” ε并没有被安排学习语言，想必是文俊辉平时偷偷教了他一些。“抱歉明浩，他喜欢亲近好看的东西，你不要介意。”

“没有关系的。”徐明浩深呼一口气压制了对灰色衣服的厌恶情绪之后才有余裕仔细看看文俊辉的ε，他的衣领上面缝着一小片绿色的布料，和文俊辉衣角上缺少的一块刚好吻合，长相和克隆多生子ε没有太大的区别，都与原始印第安人相差无二，但是眼睛却比普通ε活泛一些。

“我想把他送到原始人保留地去。”文俊辉看徐明浩盯着自己怀里的ε入了神，伸手想让他接过去抱一抱，“他拥有γ的智力，如果作为ε就是不合格品，会被控制中心销毁的。”

“明浩，我不想叫他被销毁。”

文俊辉的手臂紧张地收紧，圈得怀里的ε不舒服地挣扎了起来，拍打着他的肩膀让他放他下去，“其实我不懂这种感觉是什么，但是我知道，我是真的真的不想看到他被销毁掉。”

“我愿意帮你。”徐明浩感觉自己陷进了文俊辉的瞳孔，好像被里面汹涌波动的情绪感染到了，“我明天就向上面申请去原始人保留地考查。”他听见自己有些颤抖的声音这样说。

坐上直升机的那天，文俊辉早早地等在楼顶临时停机坪上，“你的ε去哪儿了？”徐明浩一边捣鼓着护目镜一边压低声音问他。

“我刚刚给他注射了镇静剂，放在背包里了。”文俊辉拉着他的肩膀让他靠近一些，三下两下帮他戴好了护目镜，也用微妙的气音回答他。“上来吧。”徐明浩看着文俊辉伸出来的手，又看看文俊辉的眼睛。

“明浩如果不舒服的话，我可以代替你去保留地勘察。”

“不，我没事。”徐明浩握住了文俊辉的手，直升机的桨叶轰隆作响，徐明浩透过窗户看见银白色的国家控制基地的建筑逐渐变小，变成荒漠里亮晶晶的一个点，手掌被热乎乎地握着出了汗，他感觉自己的心脏要跳出来了，他明白，就在刚刚1107号研究室的历史学家和0610号育婴室的主管，完成了一次不为人知的叛逃。

直升机稳稳地降落在原始人保留地的机场上，徐明浩和文俊辉跟驾驶员β道了谢目送他离开。为了方便研究，每个保留地旁边都会建立国家研究基地，分管这里的α亲切地欢迎了他们俩，安排他们暂时住在48层的空公寓里面。

从巨大背包里解放出来的ε在镇静剂的作用下仍然沉睡着，文俊辉把他安置在沙发上盖好毯子。基地不比中心，设施简陋得多，没有蒸汽淋浴房只有光秃秃一个圆形澡池。不过年轻的α并不在意这些，文俊辉调好了水温，抱着赤身裸体的徐明浩一起坐了进去，多余的水哗啦啦地流到浴室的瓷砖上面。徐明浩被水温和肉体的温度熏得晕乎乎的，文俊辉在他耳边说什么也听不大清楚，只是嗯嗯啊啊的应答着。

洗完了澡，两个人躺在落地窗前面的软垫上。高层上视线开阔，因为是原始人保留地，地面上只有星星点点的微弱火光，而天空中的星星却亮得晃眼，密匝匝的闪着白光。“真好看啊，我以前只在野外探险的感官电影里见过。”徐明浩喃喃地感慨，伸出手去好像抓住一两颗。“文俊辉，我有个问题想要问你。”天空中银白色的光从指缝里漏出来，温柔地流淌在文俊辉的侧脸上。“什么？”“我查了地图还有很多历史典籍，从来没能找到西西列弗比亚山，你可以告诉我它在哪里吗？”

文俊辉闭了闭眼睛，张嘴说了些什么，徐明浩听不清楚，撑起半个身子凑近他嘴边仔细听。

“我是穿灰色衣服的ε，我喜欢我的灰色衣服，我们是团结的多生子，我们去哪里都要列队，要遵守纪律，α、β、γ说什么我们就做什么，不能违抗他们的命令，我们讨厌鲜花、讨厌书本，那些东西对于ε来说没有用处……”

“这是……”

“《阶级意识启蒙》。”

文俊辉温柔地看着身旁咯咯笑的徐明浩，凑上去亲吻他的嘴角，被捧住脸回亲在眼睛上面。“我还以为我要花后半辈子去验证西西列弗比亚山顶上有没有鲜花了呢，你得带你的ε去医疗中心治治耳朵了。”

“不过，很好。”徐明浩没有再解释什么地方很好了。他挪动身子把头枕在文俊辉肩膀上，又整个人缩进他的怀里，“你真的舍得把你的ε一个人丢在原始人保留地吗？”徐明浩说出这话暗暗在心里把自己吓了一跳，毕竟在福帝纪元没有人会舍不得什么，没有人会非什么不可，一切都是同质的、可替换的。

“曾经有一个α在原始人保留地走失了，当直升机去救他的时候，他已经彻底疯了，他赤裸这身体，腰上围着虎皮，他有了孩子，不愿意回到中心，还声称自己快乐。我的ε，也许也会像他一样，疯掉，然后快乐吧。”

“疯掉还可以快乐吗？福帝让我们拥有身份和工作，那样子才是快乐。”

“也许，是另一种快乐呢。”

徐明浩眼睛里面流露出一点点迷茫，他从15岁进入历史研究室实习到如今22岁，在这七年之间他处理过无数本原始人的文章、绘画和影像，他看到了堕落、痛苦和淫乱，但是却没有一次设想过，他们也会快乐，因为睡眠教育告诉他，生为一个α很幸福，生而为福帝祈祷很幸福，工作、团结日、嗦麻让人幸福，哦不，我不喜欢嗦麻。

“俊辉，你想知道‘家’的意思吗？”徐明浩挪了挪身子让自己抱着腿坐起来。

文俊辉眼睛亮亮的，好像天上的星星，他用力地点着头。

“古老的典籍上面说，家是直升机的停机坪，是游船停泊的港湾，是用双手握紧的温度锁住爱与负担的地方。家里会有一个男人和一个女人，或者两个男人和两个女人，也许还会有几个胎生的孩子。你可以与家里任何一个人尽情拥抱，但是你不可以离开他们，因为他们讨厌背叛和欺骗，讨厌不忠和不伦，他们一旦组成了家，就永远不会想着分离。”

徐明浩说完如释重负地喘了一口气，违背设定好的“讨厌强烈的感情和长期的性伴侣”背诵出禁书的语段并不容易，说实话他讨厌这种身体不受控制的感觉。文俊辉在自己身边似乎睡着了一样没有动静，他觉得无趣便看着窗外黑夜掩盖下的模糊的山丘的痕迹。

“徐明浩，你愿意陪我一起永远留在这里吗？”

徐明浩这才发现文俊辉没有跟他说全部的实话，原来他这次来不仅仅是为了把被抛弃的ε送到原始人保留地，他还想把自己丢弃在这里。这太疯狂了，徐明浩几乎被他疯狂的想法吓得尖叫起来。

“你疯了！这里这么肮脏、破败，什么都没有！没有感官电影，没有蒸汽淋浴，没有嗦麻，没有团结日，没有工作，没有秩序，没有文明！我们不可能在这里活下去！”徐明浩听见自己的心脏砰砰跳得无比夸张。

“你根本就不吃嗦麻。”文俊辉眼圈红红的，声音压抑着情绪在颤抖。“那些东西，对你来说真的重要吗？”

徐明浩像是被击溃了一样，瘫坐在地上。他脑子里闪过了许多东西，又仿佛空无一物，他失神地望着自己的手指，一点一点沾染上从东边升起的晨阳的颜色。

ε醒了，睁眼看见陌生的环境被吓得嚎哭起来，文俊辉赶忙爬起来去哄。好不容易ε停止了哭泣，他抱着抽噎着的ε回到徐明浩面前，ε看见徐明浩突然开心了起来，又扑腾着手脚想要挣脱文俊辉到他那里去。

“西西……花……西西……花。”

徐明浩转头望向窗外，太阳已经完全升起来了，被浓稠夜色掩盖住的山丘也露出了本来的样子，山顶亮晶晶的，红艳艳的，随风胡乱摇动的，分明开满了鲜花。

“好，我愿意。”

End.


End file.
